cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Biohazard Corporation
s * The Apparatus (link) s * Apparatus Project * PROIS (link) |officials = |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://biocorp.forumotion.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/bio |ircchannel = #bio |othernotes = |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=The%20Biohazard%20Corporation |statsdate = May 22, 2012 |totalnations = 19 |totalstrength = 310,785 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 16,357 |totalnukes = 35 |aidslots = 64 / 92 |rank = |score = 1.48 }} The Biohazard Corporation is a black team alliance at Cyber Nations Standard Edition. The alliance started a little more than three months now. Right now they have a Protectorate Pact with The Apparatus Alliance. At this moment The Biohazard Corporation, is on a recruitment campaign to be one of the largest alliances in Cyber Nations. The current President Alex0827a, had designed plans for a massive recruitment campaign in which their goal is to get over 100 members by summer 2012. If you are interested in learning more from us visit us at: http://biocorp.forumotion.com/ Charter Charter of The Biohazard Corporation Article I-Acceptance A nation wishing admission to The Biohazard Corporation must meet the following criteria: 1:The applicant must not be in any wars (defensive wars require clearance) 2:The applicant must not be in Peace Mode 3:The applicant must be on the Black team unless exemplified by the Director of Human Resources 4:The applicant must be willing to go through an interview by a member of the government. 5:The applicant must not have any grievances with any other alliance. Applicants who are being raided will make all attempts to make peace with their attackers. If peace is refused, The Biohazard Corporation government will ask the raider to cease. If the attacker does not cease then the target will have to suffer through the remainder of the war, The Biohazard Corporation will however, give aid to the Prospect which may or may not include money, technology, or military support. Article II-Government The government of The Biohazard Corporation will be as follows with height referring to level of authority: President, Vice President Director of War, Director of Public Relations, Director of Finance, Director of Human Resources, Director of Employment Members Article 2a-The President and Vice President The President and Vice President hold the right to alter anything in the alliance as they see fit, they hold supreme power in The Biohazard Corporation. In the case that the President and Vice President can not come to an agreement on a topic, The Board of Directors will be called on to be the tie-breaker. Article 2b-Board of Directors Any Director may assist in the final say on any decisions falling under his/her jurisdiction. This decision can only be upturned by either the President and Vice President (both), or a unanimous vote among the other Directors. All Directors must give a 48 hour notice before leaving The Biohazard Corporation, or appoint a replacement immediately. This replacement will have a 7 day trial period in which they may be replaced, if they perform well they may keep the position. All Directors must be appointed by the President, the Vice President, and a majority of the Board of Directors. Director of War This position requires the holder to be the leader of The Biohazard Corporation’s military. He/she is also responsible for doing reports on possible enemies and current enemies. He/she will receive requests for reinforcements during a time of war and manage them accordingly. He/she will ensure the readiness of all members for war at any time. He/she will determine the DEFCON level of the alliance. This director may appoint managers to assist with organizing and running squads. Director of Public Relations This position requires the holder to maintain cordial conditions with every alliance possible. He/she will also visit other companies’ offices and set up Lunch meetings. Also, this Director will appoint Managers as he/she sees fit to share work, get coffee, or type reports on various diplomatic standings with other alliances. Director of Finance This position requires the holder to oversee tech deals and build up the smaller nations of The Biohazard Corporation. He/she will appoint certain nations as banks to provide free monetary aid to any deserving nation within The Biohazard Corporation. He/she will ensure overall economic growth for the alliance. Director of Employment This position requires the holder to recruit as many nations as possible to The Biohazard Corporation. He/she will use any means required (except poaching) to add to the population of The Biohazard Corporation. This Director will also appoint Managers to recruit with/for him/her. Director of Human Resources Director will seek to improve trades within the alliance and is the only person outside of the President or Vice President in the alliance who may exempt a member from being on the Black team. He/She will be responsible for running new employees and prospects through the Employee Training Program and ensuring they pass the course and are off to a successful career in The Biohazard Corporation. This Director is responsible for ensuring that all Employees of The Biohazard Corporation are pleased with the running of the company and have plenty to drink at the Christmas party. Article III-Employees Employees of The Biohazard Corporation will go through two stages: Prospect and Employee. A Prospect is any nation that is under 5,000NS, has been a member for less than 7 days, or has not shown his/her worth. All prospects must complete the Employee Training Program to receive full employee status and get All benefits. (Life Insurance, Christmas bonuses, etc.) An Employee is the backbone of The Biohazard Corporation, and they have the right to vote in some matters regarding policy within the alliance. All employees must: Be respectful to one another Defend each other verbally, militarily, or in any other way conveniently possible. Respect all government decisions and settle grievances regarding policy in private with the appropriate Executive. Be prepared to defend The Biohazard Corporation at all times. Respect all people with different views and beliefs or lack thereof, until they cease to show the same respect. Article IV-Raid Policy Employees of The Biohazard Corporation may raid other nations only after obtaining the approval of either the President or the Vice President. Article V-Treaties All treaties must be signed by the President, the Vice President, the Director of War, and the Director of Public Relations, although the signatures of all Executives is preferred. Treaties will be followed and honored no matter what difficulty it causes The Biohazard Corporation. Treaties not honored by the other side will be cancelled upon the agreement of the The Biohazard Corporation government. Article VI-Ghosting Any nation ghosting on The Biohazard Corporation AA will be asked to either apply or switch off the AA. If neither is accomplished in 24 hours the violator will be punished with ZI, 1/2 Infra, or 1/4 Infra depending on their disposition toward the Member which asked them to cease. Article VII-Internal Policy Expulsion all expulsions are final. These may only be served for intentional, detrimental actions against The Biohazard Corporation. Censorship The Biohazard Corporation Employees DO NOT have freedom of speech outside of designated zones (swearing is fine). No Members of The Biohazard Corporation will say anything that portrays The Biohazard Corporation in a poor manner, or spread information that is private or sensitive at all, even to other Members outside of designated zones. The main point: maintain operational security. PZI and EZI The Biohazard Corporation does endorse the use of ZI as a form of punishment to enemies. The Biohazard Corporation's form of ZI will have the victim reduced to zero infrastructure until the end of the conflict. Any person who raids an The Biohazard Corporation Member will pay reparations double to damage done or be reduced to 1/2 infrastructure. Failure to pay reparations or allow punishment of the culprit will result in war. PZI and EZI are not to be used against any nation, in the interest of not ruining the CyberNations experience for anyone. See also